Robo Rivalry
by LibertyBelleAnne
Summary: Robots were created to help mankind. They can practically be family. But which robot is truly the best. The Future Hero Trio is determined to find out.


**Future Hero Trio**

 **Robo Rivalry**

 **Disclaimer: You recognize it then it's** **probably** **not mine.**

A loud thunk was heard followed by a loud exclamation of pain and muttered cursing throughout the living room.

"Hiro you alright?" Wilbur called not looking up from his magazine.

A few more quiet cuss words was followed by a sarcastic, "Fine, just great. Don't get up on my account," Hiro limped over flopping onto the couch next to Wilbur's recliner.

The uninjured boy lifted an eyebrow at the theatrics before snorting a laugh into a cough to cover his amusement at the other boy's pain.

"I miss Baymax," Hiro mumbled miserably into the couch cushions.

"The marshmallow in armor you rode around on?"

"He's not a marshmallow," Hiro growled defensively lifting his head enough to glare up at the other boy, "He's a Personal Healthcare Companion."

"So you want Nurse Marshmallow to kiss your stubbed toe and give you a lollipop," Wilbur lifted an eyebrow in disbelief.

"He doesn't kiss injuries!"

"But you cannot deny the fact that he does cuddle and give hugs."

Hiro lifted himself up ready to argue, "That...that is not the point. He provides comfort and companionship."

"And he likes warm hugs," Wilbur paradyed with a goofy smile.

Hiro flopped down with a groan, "I hate you." He pulled a pillow over his head to drown out the other boy's snickers and awful animated snowman impressions. Until he finally used his inadequate earplugs as a projectile weapon. Letting a grin grace his own lips as he watched his gangly companion, try to deflect the pillow, fall from his chair to the floor.

Wilbur pouted rubbing his stinging elbow, "That was low Hamada."

"Do you want me to kiss it better?" Hiro successfully deflected the returning projectile.

"Hitting your funny bone is no laughing matter," Wilbur held his wounded victim persona for as long as he could before attacking his companion. The pillow fight lasted a few rowdy minutes until a lamp shattered on the floor. Both boys froze, eyes automatically going to the doorway. Twin sighs of relief filled the room before both boys flopped down next to each other on the couch. They muffled their laughter before falling into a companionable silence

"Baymax reminds me of my brother," Hiro confessed quietly as if he hadn't meant to speak it out loud.

They fell back into silence but this one was filled with troubled thoughts. Not in possession of much tact and not one to dwell in an awkward silence Wilbur smirked before speaking, "My robot, Carl is basically my brother."

"Are you trying to tell me your robot is better than mine?" The gleam returned to Hiro's eye as he mirrored Wilbur's smile.

"There is no try. Carl is better."

"Hold up Yoda. Baymax is way more sophisticated than your pile of rust."

"Your ballon boy wouldn't know a real robot if it kicked him in the head."

"Did I forget to mention he also fights crime. He can literally deflect a kick to the head."

"Mine helped me save my kidified dad to save my whole entire future and reality."

"Well Baymax…"

"What happened here?" The boys startled badly at their leader's voice. Violet Parr stood in the doorway hands on her hips waiting for an explanation. Her glaring eyes taking in the overturned furniture, scattered pillows, shattered glass and guilty looking teammates.

Predictably Wilbur started talking first, "Hey Vi when did you get here?"

"We were just..." Hiro trailed off eying his partner in crime getting ready to throw him under the bus.

Seeing the look Wilbur exclaimed, "Robots!"

Violet sweet smile did nothing to disguise the deadly gleam in her eyes, "I meet a robot once, it was giant. I destroyed it using its own hand."

"We are so dead," Wilbur stage whispered earning himself a slap upside the head from Hiro, "Ow I think I need a kiss better," he fluttered his eyes expectantly in Vi's direction. Both boys gaped as she sashied over bringing her face down close to Wilbur over the back of the couch. Nobody dared breath, Wil and Vi's eyes were locked on each other while Hiro's eyes darted between the pair like a tennis match. To quick for the eye to see Violet slapped the cheeky time traveler on the back of the head. The moment was broken. Violet was already halfway out the door as Wilbur let out a loud exclamation of pain and Hiro laughed. Violet turned back to face them long enough to unleash an even more intensified glare. Her teammates' words died on their tongue and they audibly gulped as the message was read loud and clear. Satisfied she left without a word.

Slumping back to compose themselves the boys glumly looked at the mess they created. Sighing they began to right the overturned furniture. Stopping suddenly two dark head rose, two pairs of brown eyes meet and two mouths turned up. They had both thought of a great idea.

"And no creating cleaning robots either!" Violet yelled from down the hall, shuddering just picturing the chaos Hiro and Wilbur could create alone let alone with the aid of robots.


End file.
